


The Road To You

by elfkinwoods



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canada, Angst, Childhood Sweethearts, Children, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Pining, References to Other Authurian Works, This could be odiously long, Violations of L.M.Montgomery's works
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfkinwoods/pseuds/elfkinwoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们相遇时，都是孩子。<br/>他寄居他人宅邸，狂野不羁。<br/>他新近跨越大洋，敏感好奇。<br/>故事就此展开，在美丽的PEI省。谁知道他们长大，又会是怎样的光景？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessIllumination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessIllumination/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [The Road To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406390) by [elfkinwoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfkinwoods/pseuds/elfkinwoods)



> 不知道多少字数的产物，也许会是长篇。
> 
> 就是很想写儿童时代的亚梅和骑士团了XDDD
> 
> 本文设定在19世纪末20世纪初的加拿大PEI（爱德华王子岛）省，脑洞来源于L.M.蒙哥马利的Emily系列三部曲。
> 
> 本文赠我亲爱的Jess，你是我的力量，愿你终将找到爱、成功、希望。

索维奇的人都喜欢或者说依赖格拉莫利山庄的盖乌斯医生，但他们也总是觉得他是个古怪的老头——首先，没有人知道他姓什么，自打四十年前在王子岛定居，就一直自称为盖乌斯医生，于是大家都这样叫他，叫了四十年。除了极少数的好奇分子，爱八卦家族谱系的索维奇人也不再去费神想这一层，而如果有人大着胆子发问，八成会得到盖乌斯著名的高挑眉，被沉默的眉毛瞪死，落荒而逃。（整个村子里都没有人敢和盖乌斯医生对视太久，传说他有读穿人心的力量。）其次，他除了出诊，几乎足不出户，整天关在那栋墙壁爬满了藤蔓的老房子里埋头做研究。他的花园里种满了奇怪的叫不出名字的草药。经过格拉莫利的人时常会听到房子里发出乒乒乓乓的做实验的声响。再者说，他长年披着一件缝缝补补许多次的棕色长大衣，从来不修剪那头蓬乱的白色长发，看起来能吓跑小孩子（尽管索维奇的小孩子都知道盖乌斯医生其实很可亲，有时还会给他们发糖吃）。如果在索维奇随便拉一个中年主妇，比如格林太太，问她盖乌斯医生古怪在哪里，她能凭借多年邻里间八卦闲谈的经验，熟练列举出一长串来。而最近这一长串上加了一条：盖乌斯收留了寡居的远表妹胡妮思，和她十岁的儿子梅林。

这在索维奇这个小村庄里算是大新闻了。晚饭的时候，格林太太对来借南瓜酱的史密斯太太说起这件事，完全不知道自己的儿子高汶正在门廊上玩，每个字都听了进去。

“……这才知道原来盖乌斯医生也有亲戚呀，这么多年没看谁去拜访过他，也没见他出去拜访过别人，我一直以为他在这个世界上孤零零一个人呢。你说，这个艾莫瑞斯太太和她的儿子，是哪里人？我听说是新斯科舍来的，还是新布伦斯威克？索维奇都多少年没来过不是岛上的人了。”

史密斯太太摇摇头道：“我打听过了，艾莫瑞斯太太是从老大陆（Old Country）来的，老家在威尔士，除此之外也没什么别的消息。哦对了，他们下个礼拜就要来了，盖乌斯医生还请了人去打扫屋子呢。”

“威尔士！”格林太太嘴上感叹一声，心里又感叹一声，还想象出回音，在脑海中撞击出许多感叹号。自从曾祖父从爱尔兰迁居到此，他们就在王子岛定居。格林太太这辈子从没踏出王子岛一步，左右邻居也基本都是岛上人，威尔士听起来仿佛另一个世界，立刻填满了格林太太的好奇心。“不知道艾莫瑞斯太太是怎样的人，那男孩子又是什么模样，好不好相处——盖乌斯医生从来没提起过他们。”在格林太太的想象里，这对母子差不多是斐济原住民的扮相，穿着草裙，说着繁复的古老语言，尽管她其实知道在威尔士就在不列颠，那里人们也是讲英语的。

“不过，我确实在邮局看到过给盖乌斯医生的信，他应该一直和这位艾莫瑞斯太太有联系的。我只知道艾莫瑞斯太太的丈夫叫巴利诺，不久前去世了。前几天我遇见夏洛特带着莱昂看感冒回来，听她说，她和盖乌斯医生聊了几句。听盖乌斯医生的意思，艾莫瑞斯太太不想再住在不列颠了，想找个安静的地方，就写信给盖乌斯医生，盖乌斯医生就也写信回去，说王子岛的好处——再也找不到比王子岛更好，更安静的地方了，你说是不是？——后来艾莫瑞斯太太就打算带着梅林到王子岛来，既然盖乌斯医生请他们来和他一起住。我猜他上了年纪，有个伴也好。那男孩和你家高汶差不多大，比我家格温要小一点。”

“那估计等秋天开学了，阿古温先生要多一名学生了。如果艾莫瑞斯太太打算让他上学的话。岛外人的那一套谁说得准呢？”

“没错，你看埃柯特爵士家收养的那个男孩——叫什么来着？大家都叫他Wart来着，我记得？”

“我听高汶说过，他其实叫亚瑟。”格林太太补了一句。

“对，亚瑟，这倒是个挺体面的名字。”史密斯太太接着点头，“但是你看他，整天游荡着，学校也是隔三差五才去一趟，还经常打架。你看埃柯特爵士的儿子就不这样——凯在学校里特别规矩，学习也用功。”

“不过埃柯特爵士本人也不算土生土长的岛上人，”格林太太扳着手指算，“老埃柯特爵士——愿他安息！——从英格兰迁过来的时候，埃柯特爵士都已经会走路说话了。他们家有爱一时兴起办事情的传统。老爵士本人就是和有天和兄弟吵了一架，心血来潮地就要搬到加拿大来。埃柯特爵士也是个爱突发奇想的，要不怎么会说收养一个来历不明的男孩就收养呢。”

这时候门廊突然探出一个脑袋，冲屋里的两位妇人喊道：“Wart才不是来历不明的男孩，他说他爸爸还在英格兰，是埃柯特爵士告诉他的。”

格林太太一惊，快步上前拎出了门廊上的小高汶：“高汶·格林！你居然一直都在偷听吗？”

高汶冲母亲咧嘴一笑，一副无辜的模样：“门开着，你们又没不许我听。”

格林太太作势要打他，被高汶甩甩头发巧妙躲开，还是那一脸无辜得过分的表情，谁也不会相信他真的毫无过错。“好啦好啦，我走，还不行吗？”高汶甩出一个亮闪闪的招牌笑容，迅速从门边橱柜的罐子里偷走两块饼干，一溜烟跑向了屋外，留下两个母亲严肃交换了意见——下次再八卦的时候，一定要注意把孩子都清除出听力范围。

 

夏天的王子岛是很美的，未被工业化破坏殆尽的森林和海洋，还有红色的土壤，都在混着海风气息的时光里被悄悄地传颂。十一岁的高汶沿着索维奇村的主道一路跑下去时，并没想到这些，也没有沉浸在四周的景色之中。他满脑子都是从母亲和史密斯太太那里听来的新闻。他自信自己的母亲和史密斯太太永远站在索维奇八卦的前沿，而这时候格温一定在永恒谷，和其他女孩子在一起，因此在儿童圈，这个消息一定是他首先知道的。

他一路跑到永恒谷——其实在成人看来，不过是索维奇众多小山谷之一罢了，在Wart加入他们的小圈子之前，那里一直被孩子们叫做绿谷。两年前，一头乱蓬蓬金发、衣服总是弄得脏兮兮且不是缺背带就是丢鞋子的Wart住进了埃柯特爵士的家，他一口清晰的堪比已故世的老埃柯特爵士的英格兰口音，表明着家世不凡，但除此之外，比任何一个索维奇最贫穷渔民的孩子还要野。他一来就和高汶打了一架，两个人鼻青脸肿地被学校的阿古温先生揪去找家长，结果半路上就成了好兄弟。Wart很快融入了他们的小圈子，他们也知道了Wart的全名亚瑟·潘德拉贡——高汶嫌弃它太长太难念，索性记成“钢笔龙”，因此又和他打了一架——而他们带着Wart来孩子们固定碰面的绿谷，Wart比任何人都快地熟悉了绿谷的一草一木，知道每个季节在哪个角落开放什么花，哪些树的果实可以吃，哪些鸟类在哪里筑巢。绿谷一年四季都洋溢着生命的力量，无论是花草树木，鸟兽虫鱼，还是游荡玩耍的孩子们——即使在王子岛的严冬，那样萧瑟的小山谷也会铭记着春夏秋的欢笑，风声总是带来不远处的笑声歌声。某一次的灵光一现，Wart提议，把这里改名叫做永恒谷，难得地没有人反对，因此就这么定了下来。

此刻的永恒谷正值夏季最繁茂的时候，连山谷里奔跑的孩子好像都多了几个。高汶一口气跑到松树下，正看见格温和芙蕾雅靠在石头上，在给几个丑得可怜的洋娃娃做衣服；米希安和薇薇安趴在另一块石头上拿石板笔画画；几码外莱昂和格温的哥哥伊利安正蹲在那挖蘑菇；兰斯洛特独自拿着一本书看，仿佛这辈子也不会从书里抬起头来。唯独不见Wart和帕西瓦尔。

“喂！我有重大新闻要告诉你们！”高汶甩了甩头发，他需要他帅气的典型开场，“不过有人看见Wart和帕西了吗？”

“帕西下个学期就要开始准备去女王学院的考试了，他在家学习呢。”莱昂说，“Wart不知道到哪里闲逛去了，我来的时候遇到凯，他也没见到Wart——不过凯也要准备去女王学院了，这几天都没有怎么跟Wart在一起。”

“长大真可怕，”芙蕾雅插话道，“这么多考试。”

“但是长大也有长大的好处呀，”格温说，“比如我们可以穿真的长裙子，还可以自己拿主意，想干什么干什么。”

芙蕾雅表示同意，她们继续给那丑得可怜的娃娃做衣服。

高汶权衡了一下，觉得还是直接把消息说出来好，等Wart回来，他可以再讲一遍，好多显示一遍他的口才。于是他跳上一块石头，哇哇大叫着引起了所有人的注意力，连兰斯都从书里抬起头来，准备听他宣布重大消息。高汶郑重其事地清了清嗓子，刚要开口，背后突然响起一个声音：“你是要表演起飞吗？”

“钢笔龙！”高汶从石头上滚了下去，面部和带着泥土芬芳的草地亲密接触，碰了一鼻子泥，“你就不能不这么神出鬼没吗？我刚有重大消息要宣布呢！！”

“是潘德拉贡，不是钢笔龙，再这么叫一次我就打爆你的头，”Wart威胁地晃晃拳头，接着和其他孩子们打了招呼，“什么重大消息，你是说盖乌斯医生的远房表妹要搬到这里的事情吗？”

高汶一下子泄了气，懊恼道：“你怎么知道的？”

Wart不置可否地撇撇脑袋：“我消息灵通。埃柯特爵士和盖乌斯医生讲到这事，我就都听见了。”

剩下几个孩子立刻凑了过来，要求消息始末，Wart和高汶便你一句我一句地向他们拼凑自己听来的消息。高汶不免添油加醋，自己想象了艾莫瑞斯太太一定是富有的贵妇人，而她的儿子是个被宠坏的小贵族，Wart则扬言说他凭直觉就知道那个叫梅林的男孩一定是个蠢蛋，究竟谁会叫梅林这样可笑滑稽的名字。高汶指出再可笑也可笑不过 _ _钢笔龙__ 和 _ _Wart__ ，而被嘲笑的金发男孩出人意料地没有动手揍高汶，而是长长叹了口气。

“说实话，我羡慕那个蠢蛋。”Wart声音沉甸甸的，其他人也都望着他，“老盖乌斯似乎很喜欢他。我听见他和埃柯特爵士说，想让梅林以后做他的助手。多好，”他又沉沉叹息一声，“而我呢，我还不知道自己将来会是谁。”

__——你会是亚瑟·潘德拉贡，你要记住你的名字，记住你生而为王者。命运如是说。_ _

__


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ……“灵光”。这是艾米莉对其的称呼，尽管她觉得这名字并不能尽达其意……自记事以来，艾米莉一直觉得，自己距离一个奇而美的世界非常之近。他们之间只隔着一帘薄幔；她永远无法将这帷幔拉开——但有时，片刻之际，一阵风掀动，她便仿佛可瞥见那遥远的神奇国度——只一瞥——然后听闻到世外仙音。
> 
> ——Emily of New Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有些设定是蒙哥马利的Emily系列和Merlin传说的交叠（Merlin的“魔法”和Emily的“灵光the flash”），不过没有看过蒙哥马利小说也并不会影响阅读o(≧v≦)o~~

踏上王子岛坚实土地的那一刻，梅林放下抱得死死的小行李箱，大声说：“我这辈子再也不要坐船了。”

胡妮思笑着，摸了摸他的头发，牵起他的小手：“你累了，梅林，从斯旺西一路到这里确实太远了。”他们从威尔士一路坐船到新斯科舍，再辗转过诺森伯兰海峡到夏洛特敦，已经耗尽了小梅林的体力。“我们现在开始要坐火车了，从夏洛特敦过去不过几个小时，盖乌斯舅舅会在火车站接我们，然后驾马车带我们回格拉莫利。晚上就可以在床上好好睡一觉啦。”

听到床这个字，梅林脑海中瞬间滚动过许多各式各样铺着羽毛被和巨大枕头的四柱床，仿佛可以直接扑上去摔进那蓬松柔软的触感之中，沉沉睡入安宁的梦。睡眠的期许让他心情又好了起来，他抬起头望着母亲，问：“格拉莫利怎么拼？”

“Gramarye，”胡妮思将庄园的名字拼给他听，小男孩依样拼一遍，喃喃自语：“Gramarye,”古老的乐感在他的唇齿舌间流走，让他莫名地安心，给他小小的悸动，凝聚着未知的喜悦。“我觉得我会喜欢格拉莫利的，妈妈。”

胡妮思俯身在他额上印上一吻，温柔而笑。

 

梅林在火车上睡着了。

他本想努力积攒一下精力，把睡眠留给传说中软软的大床和羽毛被，在刚上火车的时候还精神抖擞地问了母亲许多问题。他黑发的小脑袋枕在胡妮思的膝上，母亲的声音柔和，坚定，讲故事一般的语调，让他的想象力可以自由驰骋，又总有安全的归宿。

“盖乌斯舅舅那个年代，可没有现在的汽船，他从英国到王子岛花的时间比我们要久得多。”胡妮思说，“海上遇到风暴也是正常的。那些可怜的晕船的人，受的苦远比现在要多呢。”

“那还好我不晕船。”梅林自豪地抬头声明，已经忘记他上船第一天跑到甲板上根本走不了路差点摔成一团，最后在舱室混混沌沌睡了一整天才没有把内脏都吐出来的光荣事迹。“我们到索维奇以后，我也要上学去吗？”他已经在埃尔多的小学读了三年，此番迁居到王子岛，和那里的朋友们算是永别了（至少他眼泪汪汪地和威尔告别的时候是这么想的，大西洋仿佛永远无法跨过第二次的距离）。

胡妮思听出了他没有说出的隐忧。“会的，索维奇有自己的学校，盖乌斯舅舅写信提到有很多和你差不多大的孩子，你不会寂寞的，会有许多同伴。”母亲的手抱住他，他重又将头枕到她的膝上。未曾见面的同伴，在他疲倦的脑海中，不过是没有面孔的存在，和草丛里的歌唱的蚂蚱，风卷起的繁乱春叶，盛夏夜空的星星，并没有什么差别。他喜欢这些除了威尔，他从来也没有别的人类同伴。在埃尔多的童年他紧紧依偎着母亲度过，生性不羁的父亲将更多的爱和激情给了海洋。巴利诺在年轻时便被蔚蓝幽深的无垠碧海搅去了心神，被平静和巨浪弄得神魂颠倒，永远也解不开海洋的秘密，却永远在尝试。他爱胡妮思和他的儿子，但是他更爱海。一次又一次的航行给了他在海员中无上的声誉，却也在最后一次收归了他野性的灵魂。梅林的记忆里父亲只在零星的片段中出现，永远带着海风的气味，眼里是隐藏着狂热的平静光芒。他记得坐在父亲膝头，蓬乱的胡须蹭着他稚嫩的脸，低沉的声音讲述着古老的故事——伤感，喜剧，心碎，欢欣——而他听得入迷，最终也要在强壮的船长的怀里睡去，睡前的感官记忆捕捉到父亲身上的烟草味，以至于他一直无法将那些老故事和烟草味完全剥离，在他的认知里，这些故事的背后总有一股淡淡的烟草气味，冲淡了它们原本激烈的情感给他带来的冲击。他记得父亲有一次航海归来，用小刀和木头给他做简单而美丽的玩具，在他走的那天放在梅林的床头，好让他第二天一醒来就看见。他记得有一封信，然后母亲安静地哭了，泪流了很久，抱着他长久抽噎不语。他记得参加葬礼，知道海洋不仅吞噬了巴利诺的心，也吞噬了他的身体，知道这个长发长须的男人再也不会回来，而他此生也只会有这几段关于父亲的回忆，加上一只玩具龙，和几张从世界角落寄来的明信片而已。

他只有母亲和威尔，世界上仅有的两个愿意给予他自己的陪伴的人。母亲总是宽容着，微笑着，用她的睿智和温柔给他一个孩子所能拥有的最坚定的母爱。而威尔喜欢和他在山坡草地上奔跑，跳进水塘和泥泞，爬上高高的树桠，和他一起被大人责罚。他只有他们两个，远不够构建对人类同伴的认知。他其他的同伴是呼啸低语的风，是古老寂寞的星星，是平静的海浪，是清新的树，是偶尔飞到他身畔肩头的鸟儿，是易受惊吓的松鼠，他和他们说话，或者听他们说话，十岁的他从不认为自己真正孤单。

当然，还有他的“魔法”。

“魔法”只是一种称呼，他的词汇里无法找出合适的对应，来形容这种感觉。从他幼时起，他的“魔法”便不时光顾——梅林相信这一定是世上最美妙的感受。他觉得自己仿佛和世外的国度相近，中间只隔着一层无形的帷幔，他无法探进那奇妙国度的入口，但每当“魔法”光顾，帷幔便会掀开一角，而那异国传唱的故事长歌，战争和平，狂喜悲恸，都在那一瞬让他得以一瞥，留下直入灵魂的颤栗。这时他总能比平时更加敏锐地察觉到风和树的语言，体会阴晴幻变，仿佛自然的脉搏都随着魔法输入了他的血液，他与大地分享同样的呼吸，他的心跳和大自然的律动一致，空气变得不再单纯，可以直接呼吸到积淀的时间、交叠的历史和未来，而他感觉自己距离那只有咫尺之遥，却无法再靠近一步。他的“魔法”捉摸不定，来去无常，他不能预料何时它何时出现，又以怎样的形式。他只知道，“魔法”常常在有风的日子里来，伴随着风中满蕴的自然气息。他还太小，无法用言辞解释这种感觉。他试图告诉母亲——对于胡妮思，他是没有秘密的——然而母亲虽然温柔善解，也不能明白。他试图告诉威尔，而威尔只觉得他在发神经，大笑着把他推进小池塘，随后自己也跳了进去，溅了他一身水花。因而这只是他的秘密，他的“魔法”，虽然他觉得是“魔法”拥有着他。

一个忧惧的念头滑过心上。自从父亲去世，“魔法”再也没到来过。“魔法”从来都是在埃尔多降临的。过去他从未踏出过埃尔多的边界，而如今整个大西洋都被他抛在了身后。车窗外匆匆飞过的景象都扎根在坚实的红色土壤，宣召着这个陌生的岛屿才是他的未来。

“妈妈，”梅林悄悄地问，“我的‘魔法’会一起来爱德华王子岛吗？”

胡妮思抚弄着他的额发，轻轻拍着他的后背。“我不像你那么了解你的‘魔法’，宝贝，但我想它是你的一部分，总不会因为搬家就离开你的。”

梅林顿时安下心来，朝母亲笑，笑得甜而净，不掺杂质的美和天真。他埋首入母亲的怀中，困意渐渐攻占了他的理智，于是他终于让自己睡着了，梦里还想着羽毛被和四柱床。

 

盖乌斯医生不修边幅的样子多少有点吓到梅林，然而和老先生相处了两分钟后，男孩的恐惧便烟消云散。老人从口袋抓出一把薄荷糖塞给他，扬起眉毛打量了他一眼（他并不知道自己在母亲怀里睡出了半张脸的小红印），接着露出一个和善的笑容：“欢迎，年轻人，我希望你像我初来的时候一样，爱上这个小岛。”

“我叫梅林，”梅林略有些羞涩地说，但还是朝老医生绽开一个笑容，将一只瘦小的手伸出去（另一只手在往口袋里吱吱嘎嘎塞薄荷糖）。盖乌斯和他郑重其事地握手，也说：“叫我盖乌斯吧。”

和胡妮思寒暄几句之后，盖乌斯帮他们提了行李，领着他们出站。科利尔河的火车站很小，他们刚走出去，梅林便看见一匹褐色母马拉着简单的两轮马车，停在路边。从科利尔河到索维奇只有几英里路程，梅林靠着母亲坐，一边打量着路边。王子岛的夏天和埃尔多的夏天，浑然不一样的美。埃尔多更忙碌，更欢闹，而从科利尔河驶向索维奇的一路，所有的树木河流，农庄田野，甚至空气中穿透力极强的鸟鸣，都笼着一层静谧而安和的色彩。盖乌斯不慌不忙地赶着车，不时指出周围的景色给胡妮思母子看，时而风趣时而正经地回答梅林提出的一大堆问题。

“这里真美，”梅林小小地叹道，“盖乌斯，你真幸运，能住在这样的地方。”

“人们都容易爱上王子岛，”盖乌斯笑笑，“你看，我们已经上索维奇的主道了，那一片房子都是村里居民的家。”

梅林稍稍探出头去，眺望着不远处许多整洁而各异的房子，带着自己的花园；更远处绵延的山坡地带零散分布着几幢漂亮的农舍，广阔的田野以树木为栏，划分界限。森林遍布在目力可及的远方，再后面是浩瀚的海，隐约可以听到涛声。盖乌斯任他将一切尽收眼底，一边点着他们经过的房舍，随口介绍索维奇村的状况。索维奇的家庭主妇们向来觉得盖乌斯医生只知道医学术语和药剂配方，如果见到他现在对村内琐事随口拈来的样子，一定下巴都掉到地上。

“那边漆成黄色的是托马斯·史密斯先生的房子，他是村里的铁匠。他有两个孩子，伊利安和格温，你以后应该能经常见到他们。边上小一点的是格林家的屋子，我敢说最迟明天一早他们家的高汶就会跑来敲我的门，如果他忍得住今天晚上不跑过来的话。自从听说你们要来，这孩子已经激动疯了。他大概会带着一帮朋友一起来——他们这帮孩子总是一直黏在一起，阿古温先生——就是学校的教师——不久前还和我提起过，他们上课的时候太爱说话，尤其是高汶。你很快就能认识他们的。麦克弗森家——艾略特家——坎贝尔家——索维奇多数人家都在这一片了——湖边的白色房子就是学校。咱们穿过这片小树林，就能看到格拉莫利山庄了——我的庄园比较偏僻，但从林子里抄小路，平时出来也是很方便的。”

“等等，盖乌斯！”梅林突然喊道，“湖对岸那栋大房子里住的是谁呀？”

梅林一眼就看见了那幢房子，比其他的农舍要轩昂壮丽，气派非凡，湖面的倒影和房子本身相映，衬着后面漫绿的田野和果园，傍晚浅色云霞的天空，让他突然激动，对住户产生了莫大的好奇心。

“那是埃柯特爵士的房子，老埃柯特爵士五十年前移居到这里的时候，造了这栋房子，用了一大笔钱。从索维奇到夏洛特敦，估计都很难找出比这更气派的房子了。待会咱们穿过林子，你能看得更清楚些——埃柯特爵士是咱们最近的邻居了。”盖乌斯说着，褐色母马不慌不忙地向前，穿过傍晚幽静的树林，又是一片新的视野，“不算佣人的话，现在就只有埃柯特爵士和他的儿子凯住在那儿，还有那个野孩子，我记得他比你大一岁，梅林。他是除了高汶以外最能闹腾的一个——喏，那边闲逛的就是他。”

梅林顺着盖乌斯所指的方向望去，看见离他们一百码远的草坡上，一个金发的男孩正在漫无目的地闲逛。他们离得足够近，梅林能够看清他比自己略高，略结实，赤着双脚，身上随随便便的短衣和短裤，背带耷拉下来，脚步轻捷，不时踢着草玩。他的身后一边是盛夏的果园，一边是牛马徐徐散步的牧野。他似乎是听见马车的声音，驻足，转身，向他们望来。薄暮金色的阳光落在他金色的头发上，他整个人都沐在柔亮的金光之中，梅林无法看清那男孩的脸。突然之间，梅林在一阵颤抖中静止——那一刻，他的“魔法”呼啸而来，席卷他全部的灵魂：他从未如此深切地感到空气清甘的气味，海涛呜咽的歌声，风拂过林木的低语，这样强烈地冲击着他的感官；帷幔掀开，他看到王城建起，听见古老战歌，千百年的故事涌动，宏伟和细情，朗声和私语，一瞬间贯穿了他的感受，壮美而悲伤。他不解，他无法言说，只静默不动地望着那个男孩，看着他被金色包围，直到马车转了个弯，金发男孩消失在视线。

“到家了，”盖乌斯说，马车停了下来。

**Author's Note:**

> 索维奇Sauvage是《永恒之王》中亚瑟儿时居所附近森林的名字，格拉莫利Gramarye在古英语中的意思是魔法。


End file.
